Future Possibilities
by Moondancera
Summary: What is wrong with Noah? This is my attempt to try and figure out what they were getting at in the last episode.


Okay, I do not own Kiba, thank goodness for that, because if I did, then Noah (yeah I know some official documents list his name as Noa, but my subtitles said Noah, so that is what I went with) would be in it more. Anyways, like I said, I do not own it or make any money off this story. I just wanted to try and answer my questions after I finished watching the anime. Anyways, as always, compliments, complaints, and have you nots are as always welcome. So drop me a line and on with the story.

Everyone has gotten on with their lives, and I feel like I am getting left behind. Mickey and Poita have gotten married and have a child along the way. Mickey also owns a chain of bakeries all over Tempera, Neotopia, and other worlds. He is truly happy, and I am envious of him. I think I would have traded my spirit for that life in a heartbeat.

Robes is still an easygoing guy and he enjoys throwing parties. I think he is hoping one time that Zed will come back to him. He mentioned quite a few times that Zed is a mystery that he could never figure out. Who can blame him for trying to figure Zed out, I grew up with him and I can honestly say I can't figure him out.

Roya is great at being a nurse and has helped people in ways she never could of imagined in the olden days. She keeps close to those closest to her, like she is afraid that they to will disappear, like Zed did. I can't really say I blame her, because if it weren't for her, then I would probably be in the hospital wasting away.

I can tell she fell in love with Zed and that it took her a long time to admit it to herself. She came to me and asked a lot of questions about him, that I was getting tired of talking about him. She finally after the 1000th or so question said in a whisper, "I love him." All I wanted to do was break down laughing, it was just so out of the blue for her to even admit, at that time I could image anyways.

But apparently Roya and Zed talked a lot right before I tried to become the chosen one, and I got to admit that I am kind of jealous on how close they became. But then again, I know they are right for each other. They are stubborn, foolish, and adventurous that they would drive anyone else crazy.

And in some way I am glad that he will have someone to eventually come back to, because you see I have loved him too. I loved him for his strength, his kindness and his adventurous streak. He never ceased to amaze me and he didn't and wouldn't let anything stand in his way, and in my own way I am glad that he was the one chosen to be the savior.

It still hurts to think it was him and not me that was chosen, but I have grown since then and appreciate his sacrifice to still try and save me. Even when I did become quite crazy and tried to best him before that, but he still showed me that he wanted to be friends. I know that I always wanted to be strong like him, but my body was and is failing me, and when I got teleported to Neotopia things started changing for the good, or at least that is what I kept telling myself that.

I actually could move without help and I didn't have and of my debilitating fits. It felt great, but alas that wasn't to be. I just wish that I could have enjoyed my own time more. It is not like I am not grateful to them, but I just wish I could of maybe spent more time with Saguri or went for more peaceful walks. But the past is just that anymore, the past.

My mind isn't what it used to be in the old days; it seemed with Sachira that I got a mental along with physical strength boost, but unfortunately it made me more skeptical to being brain washed. But I guess on some level I knew what was going on, but all I really wanted was ultimate power. Power to get rid of the nightmares that follow me, power to be stronger, power to live, power to maybe even love, and the power to show Zed that finally I was able to be okay and that I didn't need to be cuddled, sheltered, or hiding away where the sun doesn't shine anymore. I even felt like I found someone to love, okay make that two people.

Lady Dianna unfortunately died from her injuries a short time after the battle and I feel really bad about it. She was so insistent on trying to bring me back to sanity and it worked, along with Zed, that I feel so guilty and I wished I told her that I fell in love with her. I just didn't know the extent of her hand in brain washing me; she was in it so deep. From my abduction out of the back of the ambulance on Calm from when I tried to help Zed before that portal opened before him. I don't think she really wanted to, but she was scared of her world coming to an end. She was proud of Neotopia, in a way that her inner beauty shined out.

She never let her feelings getting in the way of "Absolute Law" and she would of made a great ruler to the throne. She had the motherly influence needed to know when to nurture the people and the hard attitude when the strictly power needed doing. I honestly think she would have been great. I just wish she didn't die, but I still pray for her soul to be happy wherever it is.

And then there is Kira, who comes to visit me on Tempera from Neotopia, and I got to admit we have been getting along remarkably well with all things considering. Neotopia is not going to have the absolute "Power Rule" anymore, it proved insufficiently in the end, and it looks like Kira is going to be the ruler or have a hand in a council looking thing to govern Neotopia.

She is doing remarkably good things for the people, much unlike her earlier personality that I met. The hard as nails one dissipated away during the war. I am glad that she is showing her true colors. They make her more beautiful, especially with those eyes. I don't let her know the way I have been thinking of her, because I don't know how much time I have left. I wish I had the strength and the mental capacity like I did on Neotopia so I could be honest about my feelings towards her. But she would probably just shrug me off because there are a lot more people that need her then just me.

I hear Roya behind me say something and it takes me out of my musings. I glance down at a paper airplane instead of answering her and I let if fly and take all my thoughts with it. I grin a little at I remember Zed and me flying a similar airplane and close my eyes to find the peace of nice memories like that as the day turns into night.


End file.
